


Claiming A Nun

by vecnawrites



Series: Nun AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Incubus!Garnet, Nun!Yang, Rule 63 Ruby Rose, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Garnet, a newly adult Incubus, has yet to feed off of a human. Heading to the mortal world to find one, he finds himself drawn to the lust emanating from the Sisters of Beacon Church, of all places. He soon finds himself in the company of sister Yang Xiao Long...who has no problem helping the cute demon with his dilemma.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Nun AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985293
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Claiming A Nun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAce70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/gifts).



> Made from a Tumblr Ask I got:
> 
> Nun AU: Garnet is a newly minted Incubus Demon, but has yet to have his first feed. After finding himself attracted to the lust emanating from the Sister of Beach Church, of all places. He soon find himself in the company of Sister Yang. Who has no problem helping the cute demon with his little dilemma.
> 
> And much like A Sister's Temptation, artwork is done by Owl_pie on Twitter! Check them out!

In the middle of a quaint village, a young man hummed to himself as he stood under a tree, his senses spreading out over the town. He seemed unassuming, dressed in rather plain clothes, a red tunic and black trousers. However, if one were to look at his face, it was anything _but_ unassuming.

He had extremely regal features, high cheekbones, button nose, and almost jewel like silver eyes. His name was Garnet Rose, the only child of Summer Rose, High Queen of the Succubi Race. He had been reached full maturity a while ago, and no longer fed off of his mother’s milk and sexual energy. Tonight was to be his first actual feeding from a human...he just had to find one with ample enough sexual drive and desire…

He began to casually walk through the town, feeling out the sexual urges of the women in the village, sighing when he realized most wouldn’t be able to handle him feeding from them. A great portion of them were low libido. He’d likely accidentally drain them completely dry. And he didn’t want his first feed alone to be tainted by having to hide a body and using his powers to augment memories.

He was about to give the town up as a bad job and make his way to another one, this one more populated, when he felt it. Lust. A very _large_ amount of lust, on par with a lesser succubus! Subtly turning, he made his way towards it.

Walking down the street, he found an influx of holy energy, making him grimace. But he wasn’t some run of the mill Incubus, he was the Prince of them all, so he easily slipped through and avoided detection from the blessings of the area, intent on finding the owner of that lust. His hunger pangs were getting larger.

Reaching a wall, Garnet growled, but he had come too far to turn around. Glancing around to make sure no one saw him, he released his features to allow him to fly over and take a look from the sky. _Panf!_ His bat-like wings burst from his upper back and his spade tipped tail emerged from the small of it, the whip-like protrusion whipping and swaying about as Garnet sighed in relief. By the Underworld Rulers, he had needed to let his tail out. He rubbed his horns, a sign of his heritage, as he stretched, loosening his body up.

With a quick flap of his wings he was above the wall, and with another, he was floating high above what he recognized as a convent. His cock twitched in his trousers as he felt that lust again and he followed it.

Sister Yang Xiao Long hummed to herself, sighing as she bent over and watered the flowers that lined the walls of the convent. It was a boring life here, but what else could she do? Her mother had left when she was small, and her father had unfortunately died when when she was a young teen. And she didn’t want to marry, so this was pretty much the only place she could go.

...which was a _severe_ problem due to the fact that she fantasized about sex a lot. She had started growing interested in some of the boys in the village, but as a nun, she obviously couldn’t do anything, leaving her only with her hand and her fantasies to fulfill her...and she had gotten in _big_ trouble with Mother Superior Goodwitch being caught masturbating before. So _many_ recitations of the bible, so many exorcisms, so many baths in frigid holy water! Which never had stopped her from tending to her own needs, she just became more careful to ensure she didn’t get caught.

In the baths, in her bed underneath the covers in the dead of night, most daringly, when sitting down during prayer in mass. Yeah, she was probably going to hell for _that_ particular time...but she just got so horny! And if God didn’t want them to masturbate, _why_ did he make it feel so good?

She sighed and rose up, before freezing in place; her nose, always so sensitive (if she hadn’t known better, she would have sworn her mother was a faunus), picked up a thick, heady musk filling her lungs, her nipples swelled and pressed against the inside of her habit, sparks of pleasure running through her, her core starting to soak and dampen her undergarments. _“_ _Oh...not now…”_ she moaned quietly, heat building up within her, going from smoldering embers to a raging inferno in seconds.

Her cheeks flushed and she nibbled on her lower lip as she began dripping down her thighs, her breath beginning to come out of her mouth in pants as she smelled her own sweet perfume, one she was well acquainted with from her nights with her hand.

She waved her hand in front of her face, hoping to calm herself and cool off at the same time. “What has gotten into me?” she asked herself morosely. She heard a chuckle behind her and turned to look. She froze, seeing a young man with _wings_ and _tail_ and _horns_ standing very close to her.

Garnet smiled what his mother called his ‘Winning Seducer’s Smile’ and spoke to the curvy sister. “I can tell you what _I’d_ like to get in you.” he purred, flaring a bit more of his pheromones, his keen eyes practically seeing _through_ the unflattering habit, letting him know those nipples could likely etch glass at this point...not to mention the rivers of honey that flowed down those plump inner thighs. He licked his lips as he stepped forwards a bit.

“I can tell...you are so needy right now, your undergarments are soaked, your core aching for something within it…” he watched the dazed blonde nod, her pupils dilated as his pheromones entered her and settled in her body.

Yang rubbed her thighs together, her head feeling fuzzy for a moment before going clear, heat pooling in her core, her slick drooling down her thighs. She was so _hot!_ This man was right, she could feel her core flexing, trying to draw something in, but only succeeding with her soaked undergarments. Her hand started going for her core before she caught herself. _What was she doing?!_

She saw the young man grin wider, and step forwards, reaching out a hand towards her. “I honestly think we can... _help_...one another…” he purred in that husky voice of his, making her shiver.

“Wh-what do you mean?” she whimpered, hating how her voice cracked, but proud of the fact that she hadn’t fallen to her knees and begun fiercely masturbating where she stood. But by the _Lord_ , the temptation was there! Her knees shook as he walked forwards, until his scent, that wonderful, _bewitching_ scent, invaded her lungs with every breath she took. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself, or at least attempt to. That was a mistake.

She swooned as her core _gushed_ , her essence coating her thighs and dripping downwards into the top of her stockings. She leaned over, trying to hide the slutty look on her face as she placed her hands on her upper thighs.

“What I mean is...you need to cum, and I need to feed...we can help one another, right?” a gentle hand, a _six-fingered_ hand cupped her chin and tilted her head up, her eyes locking on silver jewels, taking in the sight as she was raised upwards. “What do you say, Yang?”

The only thing Yang could do was nod. The fact that she never gave the dangerously attractive man her name never even crossed her mind.

The pair walked into the Convent, Garnet using his power to become invisible to the eyes of others, bar Yang, and hovered behind her, enjoying the sight of her hips swaying and rear moving as she walked. So focused on the beautiful sight (sure to be even more beautiful when he got that her out of that _unflattering_ church clothing...although, maybe if modified it would have more appeal?), he missed Yang stopping until he walked right into her back.

Instead of backing up, he buried his nose into her hair, forcing down a dark growl as her perfume filled his lungs. His pupils turned to slits as Yang pushed her backside into his pants, framing his swollen cock with her cheeks. He took slow, deliberate breaths as she gently began to grind her ass against his cock.

“Hello, Mother Superior, how are you?” Yang asked, hoping that the woman didn’t notice her less than perfect state and demand repentance. She managed not to fall forwards as her new friend crashed against her back. Feeling him bury his face in her hair, she felt a bit mischievous, and pushed her rear back, fighting the shiver that she wanted to release as she felt how utterly _big_ he was, pressed between her buttocks.

“Sister Xiao Long, I hope your day is going well.” standing at almost six feet, Mother Superior Goodwitch cut an impressive figure that not even her habit hid, large breasts that bulged out the front, not as big as her own, but a very nice size nonetheless, wide hips that screamed she was ready to bear children, and an hourglass figure that made the women of town seethe with envy.

Swallowing, Yang subtly ground her rear against that cock that was soon set to take her virginity and make her a true woman, feeling it throb between her cheeks. “Yes, Mother Superior. I watered the flowers and enjoyed the sunshine.” she shifted her rear in slow subtle circles, shivering at how hard it was...how insistently it pushed against the back of her habit.

Garnet growled. This girl had no idea what she was about to unleash. Grabbing her hips, he began to slowly rut against that lovely ass, releasing the tiniest growl into her ear, a dark part of him delighting in the shiver that filled the girl’s body and the squeak that escaped her lips. It would show her to tease the Prince of Incubi in such a way.

He could hear the leader of the convent step forward (and by the Rulers of the Underworld, even her _voice_ sounded stuck up!) and speak. “Are you alright, child? You seem... _flushed_.” Garnet bit back a chuckle at that, his hands sliding from Yang’s hips along the flat plane of her belly, slowly but surely inching their way up to her pendulous breasts. _‘_ _How does she carry these things?’_ he asked himself.

Yang bit her lower lip as she felt those deceptively slim hands sliding up her stomach and towards her breasts. Oh God, her breasts were so sensitive! How was she going to stay quiet!? Realizing that the Mother Superior was waiting patiently for an answer, she shrugged helplessly. “I-It _is_ rather warm outside...maybe I got a little too much _sun!”_ she squeaked out the last word as six-fingered hands cupped her breasts and greedily squeezed, the feelings sending her wetness sliding down her thighs.

A subtle growl entered her ear again, and she felt that massive cock throb against her backside, rutting between her cheeks firmly, making her tremble in his hold, squirming as he somehow managed to find and pinch her nipples between thumb and forefinger, rolling the sensitive nubs through habit and bandage.

“Hmm, perhaps you should visit Sister Peach? It wouldn’t do for you to get sick.” she felt her superior’s hand rest on her clammy, sweaty forehead, and brush slick hair out of her eyes. Opening her eyes (when had she closed them?), she found herself staring into concerned emerald eyes.

Garnet huffed. Okay, teasing Yang in front of the Head Nun was fun for a bit, _now_ the other blonde was getting annoying. Concentrating a bit of his lust pheromone, he blew it directly at the other blonde. The one in his arms and he currently had a very important appointment in her bedchambers.

Yang saw Mother Superior freeze for a moment, before her eyes became unfocused and her breathing rapid, her cheeks flushing bright red and shaking in place. A distinctive sweet scent filled her nose, arousal, but it _wasn’t_ her own.

“I...I...I h-have t-t-to g-go, S-Sister Xi-Xiao L-L-Long...g-go to y-y-your r-room and t-take a r-rest!” Yang would have never believed that Mother Superior Goodwitch could _squeak_ , but the proof was before her as she quickly turned around and retreated with an uneven gait, one she had experienced personally.

“ _Finally…”_ she heard her seducer’s voice in her ear. _“She’s gone...she’s got a nice ass, though.”_ Yang’s eyebrow twitched; for some reason, the fact that he was blatantly ogling the Head Sister in front of her was... _annoying_. _Very_ annoying, and she didn’t like it one bit. Grinding her rear back, she smirked at the heady groan she received.

“ _She_ doesn’t matter... _I’m_ the one you’re going to be making love too, correct?” she asked. There was a moment of silence, before her eyes rolled back and a series of squeaks left her mouth as pleasure, pure unadulterated _ecstasy_ , filled her body. She came immediately, squirting hard, with enough force her essence went _through_ her undergarments and soaked into her habit, a dark spot spreading out across the front of it.

A dark chuckle entered her ears, making her quiver as she felt his tail creep up the back of her habit and caress her rear end through her undergarments. _“That I am, my dear Yang...that I am…”_ he growled, toying with her breasts as he spoke. Yang’s only real response was a weak whine, thrusting her chest outwards into the grasping palms as her eyes rolled back in her head.

If one asked Yang how they got to her bedchambers, she would have never been able to tell. As soon as the heavy door was closed, there was a flurry of movement. Yang suddenly found herself on the bed, her boots tossed to the side and with several swift movements, the top of her habit was raised, her bandages torn off, baring her breasts, pink nipples hard and aching.

The bottom of her habit followed, pooling around her waist as her soon-to-be-lover managed to slip off her undergarments and held up the soaked garment before her, before pressing it to his nose and taking a deep inhale.

Yang’s cheeks _burned_ , despite the thrill of dark satisfaction that filled her as his eyes glowed and wings snapped straight outwards as he obviously enjoyed her scent. _“Wonderful...but going to be so much better from the source!”_ he growled.

Yang swallowed. “I...Can I have your name first?” she wanted this, certainly, but she would also _really_ like the name of the stud about to change her life. If this only happened the one time, she didn’t want to come back to this memory and just call him ‘mister hot silver eyes’ in her head.

She felt amusement as he blinked several times, before flushing and rubbing the back of his neck. “Right... _severe_ faux paux...mother would have my hide...sorry about that. My name in your tongue is Garnet Rose.” she smiled up at him.

“That’s a nice name...now, Garnet…” her voice dropped as she reached down and spread her lips with her forefinger and middle finger, exposing glistening pink insides. “Why don’t you have a taste? Come on...don’t keep me waiting, sinner~”

Garnet licked his lips. “Don’t mind if I do…” he purred, rubbing her stocking clad legs as he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her inner thigh, his tongue darting out to lap up some of Yang’s essence. He groaned, his cock spurting a bit of pre into his pants. She tasted _delicious!_ But he wasn’t going to be a glutton for his first meal, he was going to _savor_ it, like his mother and grandmother said he should...so he forced down his instincts to dive in and devour her core, and instead slowly licked around her plump thighs, lapping up the dew that she had released since he had started watching her.

Yang whined, wiggling underneath Garnet. She felt her essence weeping, sliding down the curve of her rear end as her lover slowly and teasingly cleaned her thighs. Her hands came up and cupped her breasts, needing to do _something_ , something telling her that it wouldn’t be appreciated if she tried directing him right now. So she could only enjoy...not that that was a particular hardship.

Slick sounds came from between her thighs as Garnet’s tongue drew patterns on her skin as he edged ever closer to her core. She whined again, bucking her hips up a bit. _“Pleasseee…”_ she whined, feeling needier than she ever had, pinching and twisting her nipples as she did so. _“_ _I neeeeed tooo cummmm!”_ she wasn’t beyond begging in order to get what she wanted at this point.

Garnet looked up past the large, heaving breasts (somehow even larger than his own mother’s!) to see a needy, almost _frenzied_ look on Yang’s face, her amethyst eyes shining brightly, almost resembling his mother’s, sister’s, or grandmother’s when they really got into it. Filing that away for later, he hummed. “Well...you did say _‘please’_.” he teased lightly, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her soaked labia.

“ _Ahhhnnn!”_ Yang moaned, toes curling as she tensed. She was surprised that such a minor act as a _kiss_ caused such an intense sensation in her body! Part of her was panicking, if that was something simple, what sort of devilry would his _tongue_ cause? Or something _more?_ She could see the shaft throbbing in his pants from this angle...would her body and mind be able to take it?

Garnet chuckled. “Oh my dear...if a _kiss_ made your toes curl...well, my tongue will drive you _wild!_ ” he growled, before ducking his head down and kissing her sodden flesh firmly, extending his tongue, his heady groan of satisfaction mixing with Yang’s scream of pleased delight.

Garnet had struck the jackpot! Already, he could feel himself being fed, and fed _well_ , almost getting drunk not only on her fluids, but her sexual energy. It was _potent_ stuff, sweet and heady, filling him like he had consumed a wonderful feast. His tail began to wag back and forth as he lapped away her core, his cock leaking heavily in his trousers. He had thought only his mother and grandmother could illicit this reaction from him! They _were_ much more powerful than he was currently, after all.

Yang threw her head back and cried out brokenly, her fingers and toes curling and uncurling, almost paralyzed from the pleasure flowing through her body. She knew these feelings, she felt them every time she masturbated, but never this _intense!_ She felt like she was going to-she threw her head back, eyes wide, mouth frozen in an ‘O’ as she tensed and came, harder than she had _ever_ cum before, squirting all over Garnet’s face. Loud swallows made her cheeks burn, but also filled her with a fierce desire to please him as much as he did her.

Garnet found himself surprised when Yang shot up, yanking off her habit and leaving her fully naked, save for the wimple headdress and her thigh high stockings. The busty blonde looked up at him with smoldering eyes as she crawled on all fours towards him.

As her hands grabbed at his trousers, he was shocked that she wasn’t a puddle of outright _goo_ on the bedding currently. From what his mother told him, he likely would make her pass out from oral alone-he groaned throatily as his cock was freed, arching and slapping Yang on the face, resting on it. From this angle, she was almost _dwarfed_ by his cock, the large spear of flesh arching upwards, his sticky tip dripping pre-cum onto the headdress.

Yang stared up with smoldering eyes, heat filling her at the sight of such a magnificent specimen. Over a foot long and several inches thick, this was quite plainly _not_ a human cock...this was something that could only belong to a supernatural being.

Peeling the trousers down more, she stared intently at the heavy pouch that hung between his thighs. She licked her lips. She had received sexual education, even though she was a nun, and knew that the life giving seed rested in that pouch. Turning her head, she pressed her lips along that long and thick shaft, a dark sense of glee filling her upon seeing the one who filled her with so much pleasure shiver at her actions.

Garnet watched in awe as the blonde had enough mind to kiss her way along his cock, from about the midpoint and slowly making her way down to his base, each tiny kiss from her soft lips sending a thrill of pleasure through him.

Yang hummed happily, wiggling her hips back and forth enticingly as she kissed her way down the monolithic cock that dominated her vision. Finally reaching the base, Yang followed some unspoken instinct and buried her nose into the heavy sac, breathing deeply, Garnet’s thick, heady musk filling her nose.

“ _MMMMMMPPPPHHH!”_ she squealed as another orgasm struck her hard, making her squirt again, her essence dripping onto the sheets and blankets bunched beneath her. Her hips wiggled side to side from the intense feelings flowing through her, looking up at her lover with glazed eyes.

As she recovered from her intense and sudden orgasm, Yang went into overdrive, kissing the heavy sack all over, even extending her tongue and licking the heavy pouch, feeling the heavy orbs within move under the ministrations of her tongue.

Her breathing getting heavier, she moved back up, kissing every inch of Garnet’s cock along the way, until she reached the leaking tip. Staring at it hungrily, the blonde licked her lips. “Thanks for the meal!” she chirped, although she didn’t know _where_ that came from, before descending, taking the thick cock in her mouth, down, down, down, into her throat, down further, until her lips were wrapped around the base and she was looking smugly up into shocked silver eyes.

Garnet released a shocked growl, chest rumbling as this...this _virgin nun_ managed to take _all_ of him into her mouth and throat. Only his mother and grandmother had been able to do that so easily before! His _twin_ still gagged! He could see, smell, _taste_ the lust pouring off of her, and shivered as he drank it in. He grunted as she moaned around him, before _slowly_ pulling herself up off of his dick, then _falling_ back on it.

He growled again, this time sounding more feral than before. There was no rhythm, no care, no _patience_ with what the blonde was doing; she was pulling herself back and practically _throwing_ herself face first into his lap, strings of saliva flying to the side and splattering on his thighs and even the sheets from the force she was using. A thrum surrounded his cock, making his tail whip around behind him as his hips bucked upwards, meeting Yang’s face as she dropped.

Yang moaned deeply around the thick flesh in her mouth, swallowing around it as she bobbed her head up and down, slobbering over the thick shaft, sinking to the base and extending her tongue, lapping at the heavy balls hanging beneath it.

A dark growl came from above her and she found herself yanked off of the delicious treat, being tossed onto the bed again, her legs spread wide open, revealing her soaking slit. In another instant, Garnet was hovering above her, silver eyes wide and glowing brightly in the dim light of her bed chambers. His palms were resting on her breasts, palming and squeezing the heavy orbs, his massive cock nudging against her sacred place.

He stared intently into her eyes, his lips curling upwards in a smirk that somehow made her even more wet, and slammed his lips to hers, teasingly grinding his shaft against her sodden hole, teasing her with the thought of entering, but never quite doing it.

She whined, arching her hips upwards and trying to take it in, but every time she did, Garnet pulled his hips back, keeping his cock just rubbing her teasingly.

Due to her mouth being occupied, she couldn’t beg, could only release needy and pleading whines into Garnet’s mouth. Her arching became more frantic, more needy as she tried to impale herself on that thick pillar of flesh.

Garnet pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, chuckling at the desperate look his blonde partner was giving him. Part of him wanted her to beg, to beg him to fuck her...but most of him was stuck just having been put on edge by this young woman. And he wanted, _needed_ , to empty his balls. Staring deep into amethyst eyes, he snapped his hips forwards.

Yang cried out, her core clenching tightly around the shaft within, rippling and flexing as it attempted to force the invader out...or milk it of everything it had, she wasn’t sure at this point anymore. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she was stretched and filled almost _impossibly_ , but her body was taking it easily.

Garnet growled, pulling his hips back and snapping them forwards again, ripping a pleased cry from his blonde bedmate, as he finally lost what tenuous bit of control he still had as his cock was surrounded by hot, wet, rippling flesh. His hips immediately began blurring as he began to pound and pound away at her, his wings flapping and tail flicking side to side. He groaned as the silky flesh wrapped, squeezed, and flexed around him, his balls churning from all the teasing he had experienced, mixed with his own need.

He had _never_ been this active, nor this needy, the only time he remembered being so in recent history was when his mother and grandmother had taught him and his twin sister, and the pair of elder Succubus had teased him to a needy mess...then released him upon Ruby.

He shook off the memory, however pleasant, instead focusing on the now, and the wonderful woman he was claiming as his. One thing was for sure, she wasn’t staying here. He was taking her home with him and keeping her. A woman _this_ skilled in sex, _naturally_ at that, was utterly wasted in the Convent.

He chuckled, his eyes glowing as he grinned down at his wide eyed and open mouthed lover. _“I’m taking you with me, back home...wouldn’t you like that? Never have to deal with these annoying rules, the unfair expectations? Just a good time? Us being able to do this whenever you want?”_ he growled, his churning balls slapping against Yang’s plump backside. He hated to admit it, but Garnet knew that he wouldn’t last too much longer, not after everything that had happened so far.

Yang cried out, clutching tightly at her lover. She had never come this quickly before in her life! But Garnet...he was sending her through several orgasms, one after another, each one only getting stronger and more powerful.

Hearing Garnet speak and offer her a way out of this droll life, Yang’s arms and legs snapped out, her legs wrapping around and his hips and locking around his waist, her arms looping underneath his bat-like wings. _“Yes!”_ she wailed, cumming the hardest she had that day. _“I want to be free of this! Take me with you! Make me yoooourrrrssssss!”_ she clenched tightly around him, her eyes rolling back in her head as heat filled her core...quickly filling her body as well, her sense leaving her.

Garnet groaned, his balls pulsing as his cock throbbed, spitting out his thick cum into the grasping, welcoming core of the orgasming woman beneath him, taking deep breaths as he hadn’t cum this powerfully in _months_.

He sighed in relief as his aching balls continued to drain, emptying out into the blonde’s core. He felt himself grow stronger, much stronger as he fed off the lust surrounding him. Glancing down at his bedmate, his eyes widened.

Heat. That was all that Yang Xiao Long felt. Not a burning fire, but more of a pleasant warmth that filled her from fingertips to toes, like she was bathed in the warmth of a heated bath on a cold winter’s day. She quivered in Garnet’s arms, an unexplained energy filling her, a feeling like unsated hunger, carried around so long it had been _forgotten_ , suddenly being soothed.

Her eyes widened as she felt pressure on her shoulders and the small of her back, as well as an itching on her temples, making her clutch at Garnet tighter and grit her teeth as it felt like something was trying to force its way through her skin…

A gasp erupted from her lips as three loud _pops_ emerged from her back, and the itchiness in her temples finally ended, leaving her with nothing but _relief_. Opening her eyes, she was met with stunned, and utterly aroused, silver eyes.

Garnet had been confused, but his tail and wings shot out ramrod straight as Yang moaned sensually underneath him, squirming in such a way that his cock throbbed, wanting more, before his eyes widened as she arched upwards and with several loud _pops_ , wings and a tail much like his own, only slimmer and more delicate looking emerged from beneath her, as curved horns emerged from her head. His heart picked up speed. This beautiful woman had been a _Succubus_ all the time. How had she been missed!?

She opened her eyes, and Garnet found his questions leaving his mind as he stared into beautiful amethyst gems, his heartbeat getting fast and faster, heat building within him. His tail began to sway back and forth as he felt a throb within him, screaming _‘mate’_ to him. He wasn’t sure _why_ that was yet, but he knew he liked it. And that he wanted more…

Yang gasped, her pussy clenching around the hard cock within her, her legs and arms tightening around her new lover...her mate. Yes, that sounded _perfect_. Growling, she raised one of her hands up and gripped the back of Garnet’s head, pulling him down for a hard kiss, her tail swaying gently underneath her body and looping around Garnet’s as she flexed her pussy again. _“Mmmm…more, please…”_ she purred, looking up at her lover hopefully.

Garnet could only chuckle. “Sure...then after...well, I want you to meet my family. My sister is currently helping one of her friends right now, but she should be home by the time we are... _especially_ ,” he grunted, beginning to thrust back into Yang’s tight core, _“With how long we’re going to be in bed!”_

Yang moaned loudly, her pussy clenching, rippling, and flexing around her lover, her _mate_ , as he began to thrust into her, this time more recklessly, making her bed frame creak ominously. Before her conscious thought was swept away by bliss, she idly wondered if the bed would actually _survive_ by the time they were done and left to go see Garnet’s family.

To make a long story short...it didn’t, the pair leaving behind a broken bed covered in all manner of sexual fluids, the room reeking of sex and debauchery.


End file.
